


Assorted Scenes from the Potter Malfoy Household

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: So I had this idea of writing assorted scenes from the Potter-Malfoy household as, like a series of random one-shots, that was supposed to start with Halloween, but I was too busy with other things so here’s Christmas instead. Originally Posted on Tumblr.





	Assorted Scenes from the Potter Malfoy Household

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own these characters. All rights go to JKR.

The clock above the mantel had just struck midnight, the night before Christmas, and Harry and Draco were huddled together on the floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place wrapping presents for their children, the muggle way. Harry _insisted_ it was this personal touch that always made the gifts he gave Draco that much more special, and really who was Draco to argue with that logic? The fire crackled in the hearth and Draco sighed contentedly, folding one of the ends of a gift for Al.

“You think we went a little overboard?” Harry asked, staring at the tree. It looked rather like the Christmas tree at the Dursley’s Harry thought, and sometimes that idea that he might be spoiling his children too much made him a little ill.

“Nonsense, Harry we have this conversation every Christmas. And every Christmas I remind you that our children are not your cousin. Not just because he’s a muggle but because we’ve raised them to cherish what we give them. We’ve raised them to respect their things and others and we’ve instilled in them a sense of gratitude,” Draco said. It was a well-rehearsed speech, by now. As someone who had been quite spoiled himself, Draco hadn’t wanted to pass that on to their children any more than Harry had. “Trust me, love. If ever our children showed the least bit of ingratitude about not having as many presents as last year, we’d set them straight.”

“Yes but surely they don’t _need_ all of this?” Harry gestured to the tree. “Doesn’t it rather seem like we’re trying to buy their love?”

Draco stopped wrapping then, taking his husband’s hand. “Harry. I know you’re feeling guilty because you’re away so much, but it’s your job. The kids know you love them. I know you love me, and our daughter will know you love her too,” Draco said placing his hand on his stomach. He was nearly nine months along now. For a moment in the days leading up to Christmas Harry and Draco wondered if their daughter wouldn’t be a Christmas baby, but now with the day fast approaching and Draco still not in labor, both men suspected it wouldn’t happen for some time yet. Harry sighed holding Draco’s hand over his stomach. Their daughter gave a kick and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“I think I should quit,” Harry said suddenly. Draco eyed his husband.

“Harry,” Draco sighed. This was another conversation they had had frequently as of late. Since the news of Draco’s pregnancy with their daughter and fourth child, not counting Teddy, Harry had increasingly wanted to quit the Auror department. Draco had never argued with him about it, though he was quick to remind his husband _not_ to quit for him. “I know we’ve talked about this a great deal, and I know that for the most part, I’ve kept my mouth shut because I don’t want to say the wrong thing here. But love, we’re going to be fine,” Draco knew what Harry’s fear was. It was what Draco’s own boggart had become these days. He had never discussed it out loud, but he knew they both were thinking it.

“If something happened to me…” Harry started, Draco held his hands tight, trying to stop the onslaught he knew would follow. Even a decade after the war, the holidays could still be rough for Harry.

“We would be okay,” Draco assured his husband, pulling Harry towards him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “And you’re not going anywhere,” Draco whispered into his hair, almost as much for himself as for Harry.

“You can’t know that,” Harry said.

Draco sighed. “Harry. You defeated the Dark Lord when you were a year old if the magic of your mother’s love saved you then, then surely _my_ love would be enough to keep you safe now.” Harry looked up at his husband then, his eyes wide and shiny.

“Oh, Draco I didn’t mean to imply…” Draco shook his head.

“I know Harry, I know,” he said petting Harry’s hair. “Listen to me, Harry. If you want to quit the Aurors, you do it for you. You’ve wanted this since you were fifteen, so don’t quit because of me, or because of the kids, because I don’t want you to resent any of us and feel like you _had_ to quit for us. We will be fine.” Harry held tight to his husband then.

“I know you will,” he whispered into Draco’s shoulder. “And I know I’m not going anywhere. It’s just, scary you know?” Draco nodded. He did not let himself think of the possibility of losing Harry, as much as he promised his husband they would be okay, he often doubted his strength to survive such an event. If it were possible to die of heartbreak, Draco knew he would. Worse still there was the thought that he _would_ go on. He was a Malfoy after all, and so he’d keep his head held high, for the children, quietly destroyed at the loss of the only man he had ever loved. _Could_ ever love. Draco shook his head, wiling away the morbid thoughts. This was meant to be a joyous time. Draco pulled Harry’s lips to his in a searing kiss, grounding them both in the moment. With a flick of his wrist, the presents finished wrapping themselves and Draco stood, offering his hand to Harry.

“Come up to bed,” he whispered. Harry stood slowly then, holding tight to Draco’s hand as the two quietly made their way up the stairs to the third floor where their bedroom was. The kids were fast asleep the floor below them, still, Draco shot a powerful locking and silencing charm at their door the second he had pulled Harry inside.

Harry sighed, softly as Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, trapping him against the wall with his arms and considerable stomach. “Not going anywhere without me,” Draco whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe. Harry moaned, arching off the wall toward the other man.

“Draco,” he groaned. Draco mouthed down his throat toward his jaw, kissing his husband firmly on the lips.

“Say it,” Draco demanded.

“Not going anywhere without you,” Harry promised. Draco sighed happily, kissing his way down Harry’s chest then, carefully getting to his knees before his husband. It was difficult to balance with the baby and all but Draco was determined. “Draco,” Harry hissed as the blond pulled down his pajama bottoms and his pants in one go, devouring his length as he did so. Harry’s hands slipped into Draco’s blond locks, gripping his hair hard. Draco moaned around him. It had been so long since they’d just fucked. Not made love, as was their wont these days. But pure, rough, fucking. Harry bucked up into Draco’s hot mouth, and Draco worked to take him deeper. He loved this, loved when Harry got rough with him and fucked the back of his throat with abandon. This was ecstasy and Draco never wanted it to end. Harry was moaning, unabashedly now, moaning Draco’s name over and over like a prayer, or a spell. Draco loved the sounds Harry made as Draco sucked him off. All too soon, Harry pulled Draco’s mouth away with a shudder. “Close,” he said. Draco pouted up at him.

“And?” he asked. Harry’s eyes met Draco’s then, his pupils blown wide as he stared down at his husband on his knees. His lips glistening with a mixture of precome and saliva.

“I want to come in your arse,” Harry said, helping Draco to his feet. Draco shuddered, as Harry walked him towards the bed, and pushed Draco backward onto it. Draco groaned, Harry hadn’t been this rough with him since before the twins were born. Especially not when Draco was pregnant. Harry spread Draco’s legs, standing in between them.

“Harry,” Draco whispered as Harry leaned over him and kissed Draco firmly on the lips.

“Gods you’re so beautiful,” Harry said, sliding Draco’s pajamas and pants down his thighs. Draco whimpered, as Harry started to prepare him, his fingers barely ghosting over his entrance as Harry kissed him, slowly, teasingly. Harry worked his finger into Draco, crooking it to hit Draco’s prostate, dragging a long, low, moan from the blond.

“Please,” Draco begged.

“Please what?” Harry growled.

“Fuck me, Harry please. I need you so bad,” he whined. Harry lifted Draco’s leg onto his shoulder, slipping off his pants fully before he summoned lube from the bedside table.

“I love when you beg for it,” Harry said, slicking up his cock with lube. “Gods I’ve missed the sound of you begging so much,” Draco whined.

“Please,” Draco begged again, staring into Harry’s eyes. Harry smiled.

“I’ve got you, love,” he said, sliding into his tight, hot, arse. Harry groaned. He knew he wouldn’t last long now. Not with the thorough blowjob, Draco had started with, and not with how tight Draco was even after all these years. Still, he wanted to make it last for Draco, as he slammed into him with reckless abandon. They both needed this. They both needed to know the other was there, this grounding that only the two of them could offer one another.

“Harry,” Draco whined as he came, clenching around Harry’s cock deep inside him. It was all Harry could do to stave off his orgasm for a little while longer, fucking Draco through his.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered, fucking Draco harder, deeper. Draco moaned, his over sensitized hole still spasming around Harry. Harry couldn’t hold back much longer, with a groan, he bit down on the soft flesh of Draco’s calf and came inside the blond. Draco hissed.

Moments later, Harry slipped out of his husband and collapsed onto the bed beside him, panting.

“That was, incredible,” Harry said. Draco smirked.

“You’re telling me.” Draco sighed.

“Why did we ever stop fucking like that?” Harry asked, grabbing his wand from the bedside table to spell the both of them clean.

“I believe my being pregnant with James made you slightly neurotic,” Draco said.

“That was a rough pregnancy,” Harry reminded him.

“It was my first, and we both made it through alright. Who knew one load from you was enough to knock me up so quickly,” he chuckled.

“It figures for us,” Harry said. Draco hummed, sleepily, curling up into his husband’s side. “Happy Christmas love,” Harry whispered into his husband’s hair. Draco mumbled something in his sleep, and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

Early the next morning, before anyone else had woken up, Harry sent an owl to the Minister for Magic, tendering his resignation, effective immediately, then set about making breakfast for the family. 

An hour or so later, the return owl swooped in and dropped the letter onto Harry’s plate of waffles. Draco eyed his husband, as Harry opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We’ll be sorry to see you go. But on a personal level, I must say about bloody time._

_Hope we’ll see you for gifts at the Burrow._

_-Hermione Granger_

_Minister for Magic_

Harry smiled at the letter.

_PS: Ron says he’ll kill you the next time you send an owl before nine. Cheers._

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that. Draco raised an eyebrow, Harry handed over the letter. Draco read it, eyeing his husband. _Are you sure?_ he mouthed. Harry smiled. He’d never been so sure of anything in his life. He nodded. Draco couldn’t help but smile at that. It was the best Christmas present Harry could ever give him, save the spectacular shag he’d received last night.


End file.
